1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch unit having a clutch hub that is non-rotatably mounted to a shaft. The clutch unit includes at least two clutch elements that can be brought into frictional engagement with one another for torque transmission when the clutch unit is actuated through a mechanical actuation device by means of a pull cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the German publication document DE 28 45 875 A1, a device for non-rotatable connection and separation of a driving element and a driven element is known, which is actuated by means of a Bowden cable. The layout unit of the clutch unit includes a lever end, at which, on the one hand, the core wire of the Bowden cable is connected, and a spring on the other hand. The layout unit includes a sleeve with a high pitch thread, in which sleeve balls are inserted. The opposite piece of the high pitch thread is provided at a pot shaped structure in the form of bulges. The core wire of the Bowden cable causes a rotation of the sleeve relative to a stationary component fixed at the motor. Through the connection to the stationary component, which is fixed at the motor, oscillations and vibrations can be transferred during operation, which can lead to undesirable noise generation. From the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,549,976; 3,374,628; 4,310,083; 5,713,446, and 5,947,857, further clutch units are known, in which undesirable noise can be generated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a clutch unit which is simple in construction, and which can be produced at competitive cost. Thus, in particular, an undesirable noise generation during operation of an internal combustion engine configured with the clutch unit can at least be significantly reduced.